With the development of wireless communication technology, more and more users are using mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers or the like) to transmit data for the purposes of communications, multimedia transmissions or the like. To ensure that mobile communication services of high-quality are provided for the users, new wireless communication standards (e.g., 5G mobile communication systems) are developed for high-frequency spectrum usage.
However, using a high-frequency spectrum (e.g. 28 GHz to 100 GHz) may face the problem of severe signal attenuation. Therefore, some specialists and operators have proposed beamforming technology, which allows the base station to form directional beams and track the moving UE to ensure that the service quality between the base station and the UE is stable and reliable. However, the use of beamforming technology has some limitations. For example, once a UE leaves the coverage of the original serving beam from the base station due to a rapid movement or a change of orientation, the UE may suffer from poor transmission quality or even service interruption.